1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a wireless remote control system having a timer function suitable for remotely controlling, for example, an air conditioner.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional wireless remote control system of this type, there is known a method wherein a hold-type wireless remote controller has its own clock and timer to set a desired operation time (operation start time or operation end time) of an object to be controlled. When it becomes an operation time, the remote controller transmits a code indicative of operation stop or end to the controlled object side. The code is received by a main controller fixedly mounted on the controlled object side to start or stop its running.
With this method, signals to be transmitted from the remote controller to the main controller are only a limited number of codes so that the power consumption of a battery at the remote controller is small and also the operation time can be set finely. However, in a wireless remote control system employing infrared radiation in transmitting codes, it becomes necessary to always align a transmission section of the wireless remote controller to the range within which the main controller can receive transmitted infrared codes. In case the direction of the transmitted infrared radiation is greatly displaced from such a range, the main controller cannot receive it even if the timer in the wireless remote controller operates normally so that the controlled object cannot be manipulated, resulting in a degradation of system reliability.